I'll see you again
by WritingWhat'sOnMyMind
Summary: A story written by me and the wonderfully amazing Waterloofan2012 R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll see you again.**

**DISCLAIMER- Nope still not mine.**

**A/N this a new story from me and Waterlooroadfan2012. You should really check out het work, she's great. Without her amazing help, imput and amazing writting this wouldn't of even got off the ground, so thank you hun your the best!**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Mason sat in her office, reminiscing over the last ten months of her life and what a ten months it has been.

If you had of told her that doing a few simple interviews for a job opening on a sunny july afternoon would have changed her for the better, she probably would have laughed in your face.

But here she was sat at HER desk, in HER school and making a difference although she'd tell you different.

**"After everything I have been through, the reveal, the fire, her sister, eddie and not to mention the family from hell, I think I deserve a bit of happiness but apart from that it wasn't all bad."** Rachel thought to herself.

And she was happy-deleariously happy. She had a lovely home- check. Car-check. Career-check and the loveliest partner/fiancée any girl could dream of- check, damn she really did have it all, the only thing that would make her life complete-a child or children. Rachel giggled at the thought.

Rachel was pulled from her trail of thought by the fire alarm going, checking her watch. Rachel was almost certain that it wasn't break time yet.

**"Have I been thinking for that long?"** She thought to herself.

Getting up from her desk and walking to her office door.

"Joyce, do you know what's going on?" She asked her reception.

"Mrs Mason, everyone's been looking for you, Earl Kelly has a gun and is holding his form class hostage." Joyce told her.

"Oh god! Right Joyce, has the school been evacuated?" Rachel asked her, taking charge.

"Yes Mrs Mason it has and the police and armed response are on their way." Joyce informed her boss.

"Right thanks Joyce. Go and get out of here with everyone else." Rachel told her.

"I can't leave you Rachel." Joyce told her boss/friend.

"Joyce, it wasn't a request. I'll be fine. Promise." Rachel replied.

Joyce smiled at her and headed towards the stairs and Rachel followed her.

Knowing that he might pop in, Rachel asked her recptionist.

"Joyce, if you see…." Joyce cut her off.

"I'll tell him if I see him, but you'll be fine so you can tell him yourself." Joyce replied, patting her arm.

Rachel made her way down the corridor, where she was met by Tom.

"Tom, what's happening in there?" She whispered to him.

"Earl went ballistic when Maxine broke up with him this morning, started threatening all sorts. He has a gun. Rachel. We're waiting for the police and CO19 they'll be here shortly." Tom explained to her.

"Right, have you tried talking to him?" Rachel asked.

"He says and I quote 'he wants to speak to monkey and not the organ-grinder'." Tom told her, using his fingers for quotation marks.

"Oh my god, thanks Tom." Rachel replied.

Rachel stepped closer to the door and used her knuckles to gentle tap on it.

"Earl, can you hear me?" Rachel asked through the door, raising her voice slightly so he could hear her.

"And it speaks!" Earl yells back.

"Earl, I just want to talk to you." Rachel tried to reassure him.

"What would you know?" He shouted back.

"I just want to help." Rachel tried again.

"Help? How could you possibly help? You walk around here like your God's gift and own the place, tell us all what to do, sign a few poxy pieces of paper and get a big fat check at the end of each month and you think you can help me? Get lost!'' Earl sneered back at her.

"Ok, so your problems with me ok I get that really Earl I do, but let the kids go alright and we can talk and sort this out." Rachel replied.

"Sort it out? You're a joke! What you don't a know about you and Haydock whispering sweet nothings in Max's ear and then kicking me out of your precious school to try and keep us apart. You'll pay for this Mason! I'll show you who's the boss round here!" Earl yelled through the door.

"Earl, there's no need for this. Let the kids go. There scared out of their minds in there. You let them go and me and you we can talk freely then." Rachel told him.

"Rachel, what are you doing? He'd kill you and he wouldn't even bat an eyelid. Don't do this." Tom pleaded with her.

"Tom, I have to, its me he wants. Why should innocent kids pay the price for a mistake I made?" Rachel asked him.

"Rachel, you didn't make a mistake. You were following protocol. Don't do this please. That's what he wants, for you to go in there. Your playing right into his hands." Tom told her.

"Yeah and we all know Earl Kelly and you and I both know he's not bluffing." Rachel replied.

"What about Adam? Your suppose to be getting in less than two months. I don't want to be the one that tells him his fiancee was gunned down by a teenage psychopath." Tom told her, bluntly.

"I know I'm sorry Tom. But hopefully it won't come to it." Rachel replied, realising that there was loved ones out that would miss her.

Rachel turned slowly towards the door.

"Earl, I'm coming in, but first you let the kids go." Rachel told him.

"Fine, but any funny business and I start shooting." Earl yelled back.

"Rachel, please don't do this." Tom tried again to plead with her.

"Tell Adam I love him, you'll do that for me?" Rachel asked him.

"Rachel I don't..."Rachel cut him off.

"Please Tom if I don't make it. I need to know that you'll tell him, he needs to know." Rachel told him, as the tears began to build up in her eyes at the thought of her fiancee.

"I'll tell him." As Tom finished his sentence the kids began running out of the classroom.

Rachel slowly turned on her heels and caustiously entered the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll see you again.**

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. You made us smile so thank you. This was written by Waterlooroadfan2012, so all the credit goes to her! Check out the rest of stories! And REVIEW we both love hearing from you! :)**

**Rachel's PVO**

As I walked in to the room all sorts are going through my mind.

"What if he shoots me and ends up killing me? What will Adam do without me? It doesn't bare thinking about. He will be angry and knowing him the way I do he'll do something stupid. I know that he wouldn't be able to function without me in his life as I wouldn't if he weren't in mine.

Would I be missed? Of course I would, you daft sod." Rachel scolded herself silently as she stands facing Earl Kelly.

''Earl put down the gun.'' I tell him, with a shaky breathe.

"You gonna make me?.'' He smirks back at me.

''Earl please put down the gun, you don't want to hurt me do you? Not really. You don't know what your doing, your not thinking straight, so put the gun down eh?'' I try to reason with him.

''You saying I don't know what i'm doing…. Of course I know what I'm doing so you better watch out.'' He shouts back, raising the gun at me it was pointed at my chest.

''Earl, what would Sam say? She's outside scared to death." I try a different tactic.

Tom's PVO

I was looking through the glass and getting even more worried, hell even Grantly came in and tried getting me out but I wouldn't leave I will not leave Rachel here on her own with Earl Kelly. I heard talking sometimes yelling from Earl that's when I really began to worry.

''Rachel, just come out please.'' I begged her.

''Shut it Clarky or Mason gets it.'' Earl shouts back at me.

I stayed quite not wanting anything to go terrible wrong or anything to happen to Rachel.

Rachel's PVO

This is when I started getting really scared as I definitely knew for sure that he wasn't bluffing. I made a mental note to asked the kids were they got the teachers nick-names from when I get out of here, if I get out of here that is.

"Why are you doing this, Earl eh? I asked him.

"Because people like you, you stuck up cow! Thinking you know me, well you don't!" He yelled back, coming closer to me.

"It doesn't have to end like this, you know, Earl." I tell him.

"And what would you know?" He yells back at me.

Adam's PVO

I just got off the phone from a colleague Steph Haydock, one of the teacher at Waterloo road were I also teach but as all my students had finished their exams so I was taking a few day off. I still couldn't believe it.

I just saw her barely three hours ago. I was still in shock. Rachel, my Rachel held hostage by a crazy psychopathic teenager. I got my coat and ran out to my car when I got into the car I realised that I had left my phone in the house, so I ran back inside to get it. I needed to be kept up to date as to what was happening. As I got in the car, my phone lit up and the screen saver was a picture of me and Rach. The woman I love more than life itself. I answered it and all I could hear was pleading and I knew I had to get there fast.

Rachel's PVO

At this point I was more than scared I was terrified Earl was now pointing the gun at me what should I say what should I do I can't let him see I'm scared he will shoot then.

How will I be able to do this were on earth is the police.

''Earl, please put the gun down please.'' I plead with him.

"Don't you dare try and tell what to do, ya hear?" Earl screams back, losing his cool.

Phew I've just heard the police SWAT team arrive they are trying to calm Earl down through a microphone but nothing's going to work its Earl Kelly were on about here.

Tom's PVO

I was getting more and more worried I just wanted to barge right into the room and take the bullet so Rachel wouldn't have to, she got more to live for than me I'm a single man and got one son yes Josh would miss me but Rachel is younger than me got her whole life to live for she's getting married for god sake. Wait I heard the police SWAT team arrive hopefully that's a sign of hope. Then I hear a gun shoot and hear Rachel scream

"Please no I'm pregnant." and she fell on the floor next thing I knew he aims the gun at me. I try dodging the bullet but it hit me right throw the right arm I fell right to the floor and everything went black.

Adams PVO

I just got to waterloo road and as soon as I got there I ran over to Steph.

"Steph, what's going on?" I ask her.

"Earl flamming Kelly. He took a classroom hostage and now Rachel's in there. I'm sorry Adam." She tells me. I was about to reply when heard to load gun shots I and everyone else screamed the SWAT team immediately ran inside.

"Oh god no not Rachel." I heard Steph whisper as she hugged Maxine.

I immediately break into a run to the entrance only to be stopped by a police office.

"Sorry sir, you can't go in there." He tells me.

"But I have to, my fiancee in there." I reply.

"Sorry sir, no one in or out of this building until its secure." He replys.

I went to reply when I seen two officers bring out Earl Kelly, my temper went into over drive.

Two police officers had to stop me launching at him.

"What did you do?" I screamed at him.

He looks up at with the most uncaring, empty eyes I've ever seen.

"Someone had to." He smirks at me.

The officers let me go and I manage to gain access to the school via a side door.

Rachel's POV

After getting shot I could not move, talk or anything, it was as if my brain couldn't connect with body. The searing pain was almost unbearable causing white spots to form in my vision, making it difficult to see. But I could hear the police they're all around me making sure I'm ok well waiting for the ambulance I tried talking but the police told me just to relax then I heard Adams voice rushing towards me and I heard Adam say " Tom, can you hear me?" So I knew he wasn't alright.

Paramedic 1's PVO

We just got a call that there was a shooting at Waterloo road high school and two teachers were shot both badly injured a woman was responding but the male wasn't. The female her fiancee said is 38 and the male is around late 30's early 40's. I was shocked when I heard about another shooting in this school I was taking the female because I'm female say if trousers had to come off on the male to help in breath I don't wanna deal with that. When we got to the scene we got guided by a student up to were they were even she gasped when she saw her head teacher and teacher just laying there on the floor fighting for their lives. I started on the women straight away.

Paramedic 2's PVO

As soon as we got to the place I had to try and revive the male I had done CPR and it didn't work so I moved on to the shock machine luckily that worked and I had to put the o2 oxygen mask on him but he didn't regain conseioness just lay there like he was asleep. If you didn't see the blood, oxygen mask, his deathly white complextion or kaos you wouldn't of known the difference.

Josh's PVO

I just got back to the school after a free lesson and everyone was outside including two ambulances about 5 police cars and 5 SWAT

vans. I looked around and there was no sign of Dad or Miss Mason I was getting scared I ran over to Finn.

''Finn what's happened.'' I asked my best friend.

''I think you should ask Mr Wilding'' he replied

So I went over to Mr Wilding.

''Sir what's up here and where's my Dad?'' I ask him.

''Josh I think you better come with me." He replys, not being able to look me in the face.

I followed him to the French corridor and saw Dad just lying there I ran over screaming ''DADDDDDD''.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- still not mine, boo who!

A/N This was written by the lovely and talented Waterlooroadfan2012.

The paramedics quickly loaded Tom into an ambulance.

"Who's coming with him?" A paramedic asked the croud.

"I am." Josh replied, pushing his way to the front of the croud and into the ambulance.

"You'll be alright, dad. I promise." He whispered into his dads ear as he took his dads large hand in his small one.

The ambulance sped off to the Manchester City Hospital where they had a specialised trauma unit.

Meanwhile back in the classroom, the paramedics were having a hard time battling to save Rachel's life as she went into cardiac-arrest.

"10mg of adrenaline!" The male paramedic yelled.

"Still no out put!" The female one yelled.

"Rach, come on sweetheart. Don't do this to me. Come on fight!" Adam whispered in her ear, as he has point blank refused to move.

"I'm going to charge to 200." The male paramedic exclaimed.

"Charging 200, clear!" He yelled and ran 200 volts through Rachel's body jerking her violently.

"Still nothing!" The second paramedic declared.

"Come Rach. Come on!" Adam pleaded.

"Charging again! The male paramedic yelled.

Again Rachel's body jerked violently as the electric currents ran through her.

"Still nothing! The female paramedic declared again.

"Please, you can't give up on her. Please just keeping trying!" Adam yelled as he seen the paramedics share 'The look'.

"Ok, one last time charging 360. Clear!" The male paramedic exclaimed.

"And she's back." The female paramedic called out.

"Alright if we don't move her now. She'll go into cardiac-arrest again. She's weak but its now or never." The male paramedic explained to Adam.

Adam followed the paramedics to the ambulance, never once letting of Rachel's hand.

Meanwhile at the other side of the hospital Tom went into a coma.

They started stitching up his wounds Josh hadn't stopped crying since his dad went into the coma.

**Doctors PVO**

When I got the news that two teachers were coming in after being shot by a pupil I was shocked I hope that kid gets what he deserved the women known as Rachel is coming in in around 5 mins but the male known as Tom went into a coma.

We don't know if he will make it yet, its to soon. The main thing was to confort his son and get Tom better.

Meanwile back with Rachel,

As they wheeled Rachel into the truama unit, she slowly began to regain consioness again.

Adam, who was at the top of the bed noticed his wife slowly open her eyes ever so slightly.

"Rach? Oh thank god. What are you like, eh? If you wanted to be centre of attention, all you had was say." Adam chuckled.

"I..I..I'm s..s..sorry, A...Ad...Adam." Rachel managed to choke out as blood splatted from her mouth and ran down her cheek.

Adam gently and tenderfully wrapped the blood off her cheek with his thumb.

"I..I..l...love...y...you, y..you..k...know..t...th..that..r..right?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah sweetie. I do." Adam replied.

"I..if..I..d..don't..m..make..it. I..w..want...t...to...f..find..s...someone..a..and..b...be..h...happy." Rachel told him.

"No, there's never been anyone else, but you rach. Your my world, my everything. I should have took that bullet if it meant that you were safe. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Mrs Fleet." Adam replied, as he wipped more blood off his fiancee's cheek.

"A..Ad..Adam I..I'm sc..scared." Rachel gasped.

"I know princess. I know but the doctors are gonna fix-up alright. You hang in there." Adam told her, firmly.

"I..I'm..t..tierd." Rachel told her.

"I know sweetheart." Adam replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"A..Adam...I..I'm...p..pregnant." Rachel whispered.

For the first time in his life Adam Fleet was stunned into silence, not having or knowing the words to say.

Even with all the medical personal rushing around them, to him it was just him and her, them against the world that's what she would say.

To him, she was the beautifulist thing god ever graced this earth. She was smart, funny, kind, caring, fiesty and indipendant. All the qualities he loved about her and more.

"You know when you pull through, when not if I was thinking we could get away from it all for a while. You and me against the world, isn't that what you say, rach? You have to pull through this, you BOTH have to pull because I'm nothing without you, do you hear me? Nothing." He told his wife, as the tears fall like a waterfall down his face.

He didn't care about his emotional state or that there was a room full of people, strangers to him, all he cared about her and only her.

The day he met her 20 years ago, he knew she'd be his futher wife. Wheather it took him 10 years, 15 years or even 20 years, one day he knew he was going to marry her.

Two days later…

A couple of pass students were going to go and see there two past teachers when Danielle, Paul, Alesha and Bolton got there two teachers were already there these teachers were Matt Wilding and Grantly Budgen.

''Sir Sir'' yelled Bolton

When Grantly and Matt looked back they were shocked to see a bunch of old teens that used to go to Waterloo Road.

''Bolton what a shock to see you here''

''How are they?''

''Well Rachel were not so sure but we no we cant visit her but Tom we can go in if you whant to?''

The gang agreed and asked the doctor to take them to see Tom.

When they got into the room all of them instantly got sad seeing all tubes and wires hooked up to Tom. All of a sudden mechiens started to beep and a load of doctors came running in and getting the kids and teachers out of the room no one new what was going on.

When they came out of the room and doctors and nurses rushed it Matt saw a familier face it was Eddie, Eddie Lawson.

A/N there you have it :) review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll see you again.**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER.** I still don't own WR (boo who)

A/N a joint collaboration with Waterlooroadfan2012. Check her out! And review!

Previously

When they came out of the room and doctors and nurses rushed it Matt saw a familiar face it was Eddie, Eddie Lawson.

Present time

What are you doing here?" Matt asked him, sitting down beside him.

"Mine and Melissa's son Dylan was hit by a car the other day." Eddie told him.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, is he alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah thank god, just a few cuts and bruises and a broken arm. What are you doing here?" Eddie asked Matt.

"You haven't heard?" Matt replied, shocked.

"The two teachers shot that was at Waterloo Road?" Eddie replied.

"Yeah, they are in a pretty bad way." Matt told him.

"Who did it?" Eddie asked.

"Earl Kelly." Matt replied.

"I told Rach to tearth him out ages ago." Eddie told him.

Matt tried to look anywhere but Eddie's face.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this but..." Eddie cut him off.

"Tell me what?" Eddie exclaimed.

"It was Rachel that was shot Eddie along with Tom. There are in the ICU in critical condition." Matt told him.

"Oh my god, I got to see her." Eddie mumbled to himself as he jumped out of his seat and passing Matt and Grantley as he charged down the corridor towards ICU.

"Sir! Sir, where are you going?." A nurse called after Eddie as he passed the nurses station of the ICU.

"You have a patient here Rachel Mason. I need to see her." Eddie told the nurse.

"Sorry sir we don't have a patient by that name and its family only sir I am sorry." The nurse replied.

"You do her names Rachel Mason. She's one of the teachers that was shot a few days ago." Eddie further explained.

"Oh you mean Rachel Fleet and like I said earlier its family only sir." The nurse replied.

"No, you don't understand. I need to see her!" Eddie yelled at the nurse.

"Like I said before sir its family only any if you continue to yell I'll have to get security to escort you." The nurse replied, calmly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. Please just two minutes" Eddie asked her.

Feeling sorry for him, the nurse nodded her head.

"Two minutes and no more, she's in room three." The nurse told him.

"Thank you." Eddie replied as made his way to Rachel's room.

Eddie entered Rachel's room to see a man, about 6ft tall, brown/blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Adam asked him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm Eddie Lawson, an old friend of Rachel"s, who are you?" Eddie asked him.

"I'm Adam, her husband." Adam replied, as he shook Eddie's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll see you again.**

**Chapter five.**

**DISCLAIMER. I still don't own WR (boo who)**

**A/N a joint colabriration with Waterlooroadfan2012 to who wrote this chapter. And a hugh thank you for reviews, we love hearing from you guys. Keep them coming! :)**

**Chapter five.**

A doctor just came out of Toms room.

"Doc what's wrong? Is he ok?" Matt asked.

''I got some good news and some bad news." The doctor replied.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Matt asked.

''Well the good news is he's awake." The Doctor began to explain before Matt cut him off.

"And the bad news?..." He asked, with a degree of uncertaindy.

"Well Tom appearerd to have some pain in his neck when he woke up, even with the brace on. So there could be a fracture and he has hardly any sensation in his legs but we've got to do more tests right now all he can do is rest." The Doctor finished explaining.

''Thought he would have enough of that." Muttered Grantly in his usual sarcasic tone.

Back with Rachel:

''So how do you and Rachel know each other?'' Adam asked the man stood behind him.

"I was the deputy at Waterloo Road not that long ago." Eddie replied.

"Wait your Eddie Lawson I know now were I know that name from. Your the idiot that broke my Rachel's heart. GET OUT NOW!" Adam yelled at him.

"Tell her I'm sorry please." Eddie replied.

"NOW!" He yelled again.

Eddie walked out and sat outside his son's room.

Back with Tom:

Tom lay there with oxygen tube up his nose asleep while Josh sat next to him hoping for the best for his Dad when a nurse came in,

"Josh, you have a visitor. Do you want me to send her away?" The nurse asked, plitely.

"Let her in." Josh replied.

When the woman's head popped around the door Josh's heart sunk seeing as it was Davina, Davina Shackleton.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked in a quite annoyed.

"I'm here to see Tom." Devina replied with no hint of hesitation.

"Well think again you hurt my dad. You broke his heart, he was miserablefor weeks after you left and now you just come swannig back like nothing's happened. GET OUT." Josh yelled.

"Josh please." Devina pleaded with him.

"NOW!" He yelled again.

Davina walked out of the room as Tom began to wake up again.

"Dad, you ok?" Josh asked.

"What, what happened?" Tom asked, rather confused.

"It's ok Dad you have just been in an accident. I just got to tell the doctors you're awake." Josh explained, not wanting to bonbared his dad with the whole truth just yet.

Josh popped his head out of the door and called to the nurse

"Nurse! My Dads awake. He told her.

"Ok. I'll come back with you." The nurse replied.

With that the nurse followed Josh into Tom's room.

"Hello Tom. How are you feeling?" She asked, gently.

"Good…. I guess." Tom replied.

" That's good. I was just talking to the Doctor and we both agreed that once your were awake we will take you up to one of the main wards after your scand. If that's ok with both of you?" She asked.

Both of them nodded and with that they started prepping Tom to be moved up to Ward 2.

"So Tom we are going to do a CT scan and then we are taking you up to the ward and we are going to do a CAT scan if that's ok with you?" The nurse explained.

"Ummm yeah sure." Tom nodded.

Once they had finished Tom's scans they took him up to Ward 2 and let him settle down in the room it was mixed ages from as young as 10 to as old as 80.

A while later:

Back with Tom:

"Hi Tom how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked

"Much better thank-you" Tom Replied

"We got the results from your scans back and I'm afraid its not good news." The doctor replied, grimely.

Toms face went pale.

"What is it?" He asked, shakenly.

"Well it seems when you were shot fragments of the bullet logded in a nerve and that nerve connects with your spinal cord and is completely destroyed the nerve. I'm very sorry you have been left paralyzed from the waist down. I'm sorry Tom, althought you'll need therapy for your arm, there's nothing we can do." The doctor carefully explained.

Toms face went even paler.

" Paralyzed how?" He mummbled to himself.

"I am very sorry. We will give you some time to let it sink in. Is there any one we can get for you?" The doctor asked.

"Ummm….. Can you just tell my son I don't think I would be able to." Tom asked.

"Will do" And with that the doctor left the room to go and tell Josh the bad news.

The Next Day:

Rachel had woke up during the night from her coma and the doctors had just finished running tests with her.

"Rach how you feeling?" Adam asked his wife.

"Were am i?" A rather confused Rachel asked.

"Your in the hospital darling. You and Tom were shot by Earl but everything is going to be ok." He tried to reasure her.

"What? Is he ok?" Rachel asked, trying to sit up.

"Who Tom? Yeah as far as I know." Adam replied.

"What happened to Earl?" Rachel asked.

But before Adam could answer a nurse came in and they both could tell it wasn't good news.

**A/N there you have it. Review! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

**A/N ok guys this is chapter six, so please review. We hope you enjoys. Here's just a little note from Waterlooroadfan2012**

**Hey guys this is after a guest put:**

**Guest 4/5/13 . chapter 5**

**CHECK THE THE GRAMMAR AND TYPING ERRORS! VERY DISTRACTING!**

**Well I'm dyslexic and I can't help if my grammar isn't up to the high**

**standard you are all use to.**

**From,**

**Waterlooroadfan2012**

**Chapter six.**

The words hit me like a ton of bricks the words "Miscarriage" and sentences like. "There was nothing we could do."

I was devastated what have I ever done to deserve this my beautiful baby that's was only a month along dead just like that and the thing is I might not even be able to have another one. I could see it in Adam's face that he couldn't believe it either what am I going to do.

"But there is IVF treatments it's a lot of money or there's adoption there's a load of children out there with no homes." The nurse explained

"But it's not the same, the child wouldn't be biologically ours!" I shouted at the nurse, not meaning too.

"I'll let you take it all in, just call if you need anything ok." The nurse calmly replied.

They both nodded but the couple were still in shock that they didn't even know what to say to each other.

They didn't know how they were going to get past this, would they be ok again.

After all the things Earl Kelly has done this wass the worst, Rachel was always prepared to give him a second chance just like she had with Bolton but this time She hopes he gets locked up for years he killed a person so sweet, tiny and innocent, a person that didn't do a thing to him.

Not only did he hurt her, but Tom too. He has shattered their lives into millions of pieces.

Tom lay in his hospital bed, drained of all his emotions. Emotionally, physically and mentally.

He couldn't take it in and comprehend what had happened. Defeated.

"_Two teachers in critical condition and left fighting for their lives after being shot by pupil."_

It was something you saw on the news or read in the newspaper, tutted and and shook your head at.

Never do you think it'll happen to you.

They say that if you or your body goes through a traumatic experience your life flashes before your eyes sort of speak.

Tom finds that his memory is a bit hasty to say the least. He remembers calling for Rachel and her coming down to see what was going on and then her asking him that of he seen her fiancee to him tell him that she loved him and that she was sorry for what she was about to do and him pleading to wait for the police but her going into the classroom anyway to try and talk Earl down with very little success.

He remembers going into the classroom himself then yelling and then the gunshots.

Pain, the next thing he remembers is pain. He remembers thinking that he had never been in so much of it in his life. Then looking over to see his colleague lying on the floor struggling to breath and being powerless to help her.

The face of Earl Kelly that stood over then will haunt him until his dying day, that empty, emotionless face that stood looking over what he had done, almost proud that he had achieved something that he'd be remembered for, not in a good way.

And then finally waking up in hospital with his son by his side.

Think of Rachel filled him with fear and dread, not knowing what had happened to her was the worse part.

In all the years as a teacher at Waterloo Road Comprehensive Rachel has/had been the best head he has/had served under.

Paralysed, just the word made him cringe, how was going to function in everyday life as a paraplegic. He had no idea.

Would people look at him differently?

Would they treat him differently?

See him differently?

What about his job?

Would he still be able to teach?

What about Josh?

All these questions ran through his head and you need not ask him for the answers because he couldn't give you answers he didn't have.

**There you have it. Again we hope you enjoyed it and please review :) Elle&Megan xxx**

hope you like it xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

DISCLAIMER- Again we don't own anything related to Waterloo Road. It all belongs to Shed Productions.

A/N Thank you to each and every one who has reviewed this story, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. A Big cyber hug is coming your way :)

It had been a day since Tom and Rachel were told the bad news and they still hadn't taken it in.

"Dad?"

"Yes Son?"

"I just went to see Mrs Fleet."

"Oh how is she?"

"Not very good but I just spoke to the Doc and he said you can be discharged. After three weeks of physiothrapy and if you learn to use that." Josh said looking at the wheel chair.

"Oh."

"Dad you can't just forget what's happened nothing we do is going to change what's happened we got to get on with our lives."

"I can't my life will never be the same again. Don't you realize that?"

"Fine be like that I'll just go and live with Mum." Josh said heading for the door trying to scare his dad out of his denial.

"Josh wait fine I will try."

Josh turned back around grinning at the fact his plan had worked

It has been three weeks since the shooting and Tom had been home for about a week and Rachel was on the mend and finally allowed to come home, much to her relief.

Tom had learnt that his paralysis were permit, and that people although curious treated him no different although he suspected that they were just being nice.

Josh had been a god sents to him, helping him when he needed it and keeping everything in order, house bills, eg.

The physiotherapy was a lot tougher than Tom anticipated but through the pain and tiredness he got through it with much encouragement from Josh who was with him every step of the way.

Rachel had all but nearly recovered from her injuries and was going home in 2 days' time and to say she was dreading it was an understatement.

A couple of days after waking up she suffered a small bleed which required more surgery and that kept her recovery back a few days which frustrated her to no end.

Being moody and snapping at people was not who she was and she didn't like the person she becoming.

As with Tom, Adam had been great with her, moods included.

Being there every step of the way with and for her, although there was one thing the couple hadn't discussed, couldn't discuss for the fear one of them would say something that one would regret later done the line.

With the elephant in the room you could cut the tension with a knife, although neither of them would ever admit.

Rachel and Tom knew that life from now on was going to be difficult but what they had been through they knew as long as they each other they'd get through it, just getting there was going to be an uphill battle on its own.

A/N And there you have the last chapter of this story. We hope you've enjoyed reading this and please review and there's rumours that there's going to be follow on's. Thanks for reading this story.

Meg & Elle xx


End file.
